


Link me

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute Sherlock, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fluff, Internet friends to lovers, Kissing, M/M, Teen lock, chat room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: For Sherlock, online chat rooms had become a place for him to be safe and accepted, something he didn't have in school.He had joined several chat rooms and had met J.Watson, they spoke a lot.Every day, Sherlock came home from school and logged into his computer to speak with J.Watson.





	1. Internet friends

**Author's Note:**

> No doubt - spiderwebs  
> Okay Go - Here it goes again  
> Gorillaz - feel good Inc  
> The killers - mr brightside  
> Green day - brain stew/jaded  
> Paramore - misery business 
> 
> Links should all be functional

For Sherlock, online chat rooms had become a place for him to be safe and accepted, something he didn't have in school.  
He had joined several chat rooms and had met J.Watson, they spoke a lot.  
Every day, Sherlock came home from school and logged into his computer to speak with J.Watson.

 

W.S.S.Holmes: has joined the chat…  
J.Watson: You're here! Finally!  
Mol.Hooper: Hi!  
I.A.: Late detention again?  
W.S.S.Holmes: hi and yeah… J I found that song you were talking about, I had the CD  
J.Watson: Which one, the No Doubt song?  
W.S.S.Holmes: yeah, spiderwebs?   
J.Watson: Send me the link!  
I.A.: come on Mol, let the lovebirds alone  
Mol.Hooper: Later!  
I.A.: Has left the chat…  
Mol.Hooper: Has left the chat...  
W.S.S.Holmes: https://youtu.be/6ZktNItwexo   
W.S.S.Holmes: Where did they go…?  
J.Watson: Ty! And they've probably gone to terrorise someone else's chat.  
W.S.S.Holmes: *sigh* I've got to go, homework, be on later tonight  
J.Watson: bye!  
W.S.S.Holmes: Has left the chat…

 

…

 

J.Watson: has joined the chat…  
W.S.S.Holmes: hi   
J.Watson: Hello, quiet?  
W.S.S.Holmes: yeah, Irene and Mol had to go out… What's up?  
J.Watson: Fair enough and my sister is being an arsehole again, the usual…  
W.S.S.Holmes: :( hope you're feeling better soon..  
J.Watson: Me too  
J.Watson: Holmes?  
J.Watson: you afk?  
J.Watson: hello???  
W.S.S.Holmes: Sorry, I was looking for a song for you  
W.S.S.Holmes: https://youtu.be/dTAAsCNK7RA  
W.S.S.Holmes: it always cheers me up.  
J.Watson: I love that song, Thank you :)   
W.S.S.Holmes: the video always gets to me.  
J.Watson: yeah, I like it…   
J.Watson: I have to go, Harry is threatening to break my computer if I don't go help her *sigh*  
W.S.S.Holmes: okay, bye :)  
J.Watson: Has left the chat…

 

…

 

J.Watson: has joined the chat…  
J.Watson: Hey, Holmes, what's your email???  
W.S.S.Holmes: I'll DM it to you, why?  
J.Watson: Just so I can talk to you when you're not here ;)  
I.A.: Oo! Kinky!  
J.Watson: bloody hell Irene, I didn't know you were here  
W.S.S.Holmes: I've DMed you John  
I.A.: He's going to send you nudey pictures!  
W.S.S.Holmes: Shut up  
J.Watson: I've got to go  
I.A.: Bye  
W.S.S.Holmes: bye   
J.Watson: Has left the chat…  
J.Watson: has joined the chat…  
I.A.: Well that was a long trip!  
J.Watson: Holmes, what's your song of the day?  
W.S.S.Holmes: my what now?  
J.Watson: You always send me a song, every time we chat.  
W.S.S.Holmes: okay…  
W.S.S.Holmes: https://youtu.be/HyHNuVaZJ-k  
J.Watson: thank you, I'll email you later x  
J.Watson: Has left the chat…  
I.A.: Oo, lucky boy, he left you a kiss!  
W.S.S.Holmes: Shut up.  
W.S.S.Holmes: Has left the chat…  
I.A.: Bye then *eye roll*

 

…

 

W.S.S.Holmes: has joined the chat…  
J.Watson: Holmes!  
W.S.S.Holmes: Hi Watson :)  
Mol.Hooper: Watson, tell Holmes the good news!  
W.S.S.Holmes: What good news?   
J.Watson: We're moving down south!  
W.S.S.Holmes: What?? Really?  
J.Watson: Yeah, to London! We can meet up  
W.S.S.Holmes: Wow  
Mol.Hooper: this is wonderful!   
J.Watson: I have a song for you today, Holmes.  
W.S.S.Holmes: Go on then :)  
W.S.S.Holmes: bet it won't be as good as my songs.  
J.Watson: https://youtu.be/gGdGFtwCNBE  
W.S.S.Holmes: I eat my words…  
Mol.Hooper: ~I just can't look it's killing me~   
Mol.Hooper: Love that song :) :) :)  
W.S.S.Holmes: I've gotta go, my brother is being belligerent. Bye Mol, bye John :)  
J.Watson: Bye xx  
W.S.S.Holmes: Has left the chat…

 

…

 

I.A.: Has joined the chat…  
W.S.S.Holmes: Has joined the chat…  
J.Watson: Hi Holmes! You get my email?  
W.S.S.Holmes: I did… interesting choice in room decor… might I add  
I.A.: sending kinky pictures? ;) now boys I thought you knew better.   
J.Watson: I was showing him my poster wall that I hope to recreate when I move…  
I.A.: Sure, I believe that… ha   
W.S.S.Holmes: Yeah, whatever Irene… Watson I found that song you were on about learning on the guitar but couldn't find  
J.Watson: Ah! Link me!  
W.S.S.Holmes: https://youtu.be/UNq9gmY_Oz4   
J.Watson: Thank you! It's taken me forever to find that song again, Green day songs are good to learn on the guitar  
W.S.S.Holmes: I would say ditto… but I play the violin…  
J.Watson: You play violin?  
W.S.S.Holmes: yeah, I know I'm a nerd.  
J.Watson: That's brilliant!   
W.S.S.Holmes: really??  
J.Watson: yeah! They're really complicated…  
I.A.: Alright I'm going, let you two flirt in private… Get a room!  
I.A.: Has left the chat…  
J.Watson: I've g2g, Sorry Holmes, gotta pack…  
W.S.S.Holmes: okay then, bye :)  
J.Watson: Bye xx  
J.Watson: Has left the chat…

 

…

 

Email   
from: J.Watson19001@hotmail.com  
to: W.s.s.holmes0@googlemail.com  
Subject: Offline for a bit…

 

Holmes, I'll be offline for a bit as we're moving today and will take a few days for everything to be set up. Send me one last song before I go? :)

 

Email  
from: W.s.s.holmes0@googlemail.com  
to: J.Watson19001@hotmail.com  
Subject: re: Offline for a bit…

 

When things get set up, message me your new address so I can tell if we're close or not.  
https://youtu.be/aCyGvGEtOwc  
For your Paramore pleasures :) bye 

 

...


	2. Closer than expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lit - my own worst enemy  
> The white stripes - seven nation army  
> Plus 44 - when your heart stops beating  
> The kooks - naive   
> Green day - basket case  
> Fall out boy - Sugar we're going down
> 
> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com for updates on new fics and chapters :)  
> might make a secret Smutty chapter at the end, thoughts?

Email   
from: J.Watson19001@hotmail.com  
to: W.s.s.holmes0@googlemail.com  
Subject: I'm moved in!

 

I'm here!  
Here's my address…

 

Email  
from: W.s.s.holmes0@googlemail.com   
to: J.Watson19001@hotmail.com   
Subject: re: I'm moved in!

 

You're on the other side of town, I would come to see you but my brother got me grounded…

 

…

 

J.Watson: has joined the chat…  
W.S.S.Holmes: Hi   
J.Watson: Hello :)   
W.S.S.Holmes: how was your first day at school?  
J.Watson: Boring… there's this boffin kid in my science class that likes to berate the teacher, that was funny.  
W.S.S.Holmes: I berate the teachers all the time, they're all idiots  
J.Watson: You and this kid would either love or hate each other :’)  
W.S.S.Holmes: I gotta go read this bloody book for school…  
J.Watson: song?  
W.S.S.Holmes: one sec :)  
W.S.S.Holmes: https://youtu.be/sc5iTNVEOAg  
J.Watson: Good song :)  
W.S.S.Holmes: bye :)  
J.Watson: Bye xx  
W.S.S.Holmes: Has left the chat… 

 

…

 

J.Watson: has joined the chat…  
W.S.S.Holmes: There's a big party on next week… My brothers boyfriend is forcing me to go  
J.Watson: Where at?  
W.S.S.Holmes: 57 Gibson Ave.   
J.Watson: isn't that close to me?  
W.S.S.Holmes: yeah?  
J.Watson: you should go, if you go I'll go and we can finally meet :)  
W.S.S.Holmes: :)  
W.S.S.Holmes: heard a song I thought you might like…  
J.Watson: Link me  
W.S.S.Holmes: https://youtu.be/0J2QdDbelmY  
W.S.S.Holmes: g2g, I'll talk later gotta go to school *sigh*   
J.Watson: Me too, bye x  
W.S.S.Holmes: bye :)  
J.Watson: Has left the chat…  
W.S.S.Holmes: has left the chat…

 

…

 

Sherlock swore to himself as he pulled his bag over his head and ran out the door.  
He was horrendously late again.

 

John was only five minutes away from school, taking his time packing his bag and leaving the house, when he arrived, he stood at the gates and rifled through his bag for his Walkman.   
He was about to fish it out when some tall lanky kid walked smack bang into him and nearly toppled him over.  
“Hey! Watch where you're fucking going!” John yelled at the boy, he looked up and realised it was the boffin kid from his science class.

 

Sherlock was not the slightest bit impressed with the blonde.  
“Well maybe you shouldn't be stood like a plank in the gates!” he yelled back, he didn't know who this kid was.  
“Use your bloody eyes!” John said.  
“Use your bloody brain!” Sherlock countered before storming off into the school.

 

…

 

J.Watson: has joined the chat…  
W.S.S.Holmes: Hi :)  
J.Watson: Hi Holmes, you'll never guess what happened today  
W.S.S.Holmes: What?   
J.Watson: I got verbally abused by the boffin kid.  
W.S.S.Holmes: haha, what for?  
J.Watson: for minding my own business.  
W.S.S.Holmes: unlucky :’)  
J.Watson: anyway, I've got to go.  
W.S.S.Holmes: oh, hold in two secs  
W.S.S.Holmes: https://youtu.be/uhG-vLZrb-g  
J.Watson: bye xx  
J.Watson: Has left the chat…

 

…

 

J.Watson: has joined the chat…  
I.A.: Watson! Here in time to hear a song Holmes picked out for you!  
Mol.Hooper: it's so cute!  
W.S.S.Holmes: Shut up!  
J.Watson: let's hear it then ;)  
W.S.S.Holmes: okay… one sec…  
I.A.: He's got it bad for you Watson!  
W.S.S.Holmes: https://youtu.be/2nWv2Hz_GXs  
W.S.S.Holmes: Irene!  
I.A.: before you got here he was talking about how he has a crush on you.   
Mol.Hooper: Leave the poor boy be…  
J.Watson: I like that song Holmes :) thank you  
W.S.S.Holmes: thank you Watson…  
J.Watson: are you still going to that party tomorrow night?  
W.S.S.Holmes: yeah, if you are  
J.Watson: Definitely :) I'll be wearing my rugby jersey with my name on the back…  
W.S.S.Holmes: I'll be the only one in a suit…   
J.Watson: haha, well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow night xxx  
W.S.S.Holmes: see you then :)  
J.Watson: Has left the chat…  
I.A.: YOU SO HAVE TO KISS HIM  
Mol.Hooper: And tell us!  
W.S.S.Holmes: you two are terrible  
I.A.: That's us!  
W.S.S.Holmes: *eye roll* bye  
W.S.S.Holmes: Has left the chat…

 

…

 

The next morning, John narrowly avoided the boffin kid at the gates again. He did get a dirty look off him though.

 

…

 

J.Watson: has joined the chat…  
J.Watson: Irene?  
I.A.: Watson   
J.Watson: is Holmes here?   
I.A.: Nope, why?  
J.Watson: I need your advice… I'm seeing Holmes tonight and I want to make a good impression…  
I.A.: Be yourself Watson, he really likes you and I don't anything could stop him from liking you.  
J.Watson: Thank you… I guess   
I.A.: https://youtu.be/jkaMiaRLgvY  
J.Watson: ?  
I.A.: You and Holmes are always doing it :)  
J.Watson: Thanks Irene… bye  
J.Watson: Has left the chat…

 

…

 

W.S.S.Holmes  
Bio “sometimes I give myself the creeps” (https://youtu.be/NUTGr5t3MoY)

 

John looked over Holmes’ profile one more time before flying him a quick email.

 

Email   
from: J.Watson19001@hotmail.com  
to: W.s.s.holmes0@googlemail.com  
Subject: can't wait

 

Like your new bio song :) found a song you might like…  
https://youtu.be/uhG-vLZrb-g   
Anyway I'll see you at the party :) I'll be in a light blue jersey with Watson plastered across my back in gold…

 

…

 

Sherlock pulled his blazer on before moving to look at the email he'd just received.  
He smiled to himself and put the song on as he combed his hair and got ready to go.

 

He arrived at the party with Greg and Mycroft, scanning the room for a blue jersey with gold wording.  
He spotted Watson across the room with his back to the room talking to someone.


	3. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fratellis - Chelsea Dagger  
> Gorillaz - Clint Eastwood  
> Scouting for girls - She's so lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far, don't forget to follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com for updates on new fics, this was posted hours before I posted it here.   
> Also here's the whole playlist.  
> For Sherlock: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4OrRhO3U10OcGC8NPeH6FrTiTHLjJQEe

John was talking to someone from the rugby team at the new school, laughing along with him and sipping his drink.

 

Sherlock walked over to the blonde in the Watson jersey and tapped on his shoulder.   
“Watson?” He asked “It's me, Holmes”

 

John turned around with a grin on his face before pausing and glaring at the tall boy.  
Sherlocks face also dropped when he realised who it was.

 

“you” John said disdainfully.

 

“you.” Sherlock said in much the same tone.

 

“... Well… it's nice to meet you…” John said hesitantly, extending his hand.

 

“it's nice to meet you too” Sherlock said, taking his hand and smiled a little.

 

John smiled at him too, and gently lifted Sherlock's hand to his mouth to kiss it.

 

Sherlock blushed and smiled, watching John. His attention was drawn away from John by his brothers boyfriend waving them over.

 

“My first name is John by the way” John said as he followed Sherlock across the room.  
“Sherlock”   
“What?”  
“hm?”  
“What's your name?”  
“Sherlock” he repeated, stopping to look at John.   
“But your initials…”  
“My full name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes… I just prefer Sherlock…” Sherlock said, watching John's features spread into a warm name.  
“Beautiful name, suits you” John said.

 

Sherlock smiled bashfully before his brothers boyfriend caught his attention again.

 

“Sherlock, pick a song for the playlist” Greg said, pointing him over to the computer hooked up to some speakers.  
Sherlock smiled and went over and found the link to a song he liked. 

 

https://youtu.be/sEXHeTcxQy4

 

Sherlock stood and moved back over to John with a smug look on his face.  
“You're good at picking songs” John said over the music, having to lean in a bit so Sherlock could hear him.  
“Thank you” Sherlock said with a faint smile.  
“Care to dance?”  
“Love to.”

 

…

 

When the song was over, John went over to pick out a song for them to dance to.   
He grinned at Sherlock when he clicked the link. 

 

https://youtu.be/UclCCFNG9q4

 

Sherlock listened a few moments before recognising the song and grinned at John as he walked back over.

 

John pulled Sherlock close to dance with him and murmur the lyrics into his ear.  
“I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag…”   
Sherlock smiled as John's hot breath ghosted over his ear as he sang along.

 

When the song was finished, John gently lead Sherlock into a different, quieter room.  
“I've waited for a long time to meet you Sherlock, and you're every bit as beautiful as I thought you would be.” He murmured, holding both of his hands.

 

Sherlock smiled at him and leant down to kiss him, John smiled against the brunettes lips and kissed back before gently pulling away.  
“You're a smooth talker, John Watson” Sherlock chuckled quietly, looking at John.

 

“I wanted to ask you this over the chat, but it felt wrong not being able to know you in person first…” John murmured.  
“... Yes?”  
“Can I have the honour of taking you out on a date and calling you my boyfriend?”  
Sherlock paused, nothing like this happened to him, people didn't have crushes on him, he didn't even have any friends, besides those in the chat. Of which he didn't know their real names.   
He smiled a little and nodded.  
“So long as you don't stand at the gates, in the way… then yes” He said with a slightly teasing tone.

 

…

 

W.S.S.Holmes: has joined the chat…  
J.Watson: Sherlock!  
W.S.S.Holmes: hi :)  
J.Watson: Glad you're here, Molly and Irene have helped me with a gift for you…  
W.S.S.Holmes: oh yeah?  
Mol.Hooper: It's such a sweet gift, you're going to love it.  
I.A.: You've got to suck him off after this, it's only fair.  
Mol.Hooper: Irene!  
J.Watson: well there goes the mood…  
W.S.S.Holmes: Lovely.  
J.Watson: So, over the past couple of months, you've been sending me songs, and I a few back…  
J.Watson: so Molly has helped me put them all into a playlist, it was Irene's idea, albeit sarcastic.  
W.S.S.Holmes: that must have taken you ages…  
J.Watson: it did, but you're my boyfriend and I'd do anything for you  
I.A.: Send him the link!!!  
J.Watson: Okay! Okay, keep your knickers on.  
J.Watson: For Sherlock: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4OrRhO3U10OcGC8NPeH6FrTiTHLjJQEe   
Mol.Hooper: I hope he likes it.  
J.Watson: Me too…  
W.S.S.Holmes: I love it, John :) thank you  
J.Watson: You're welcome…   
W.S.S.Holmes: There's one song on there that I didn't send to you…  
J.Watson: That's for when I come over later tonight…  
I.A.: kinky!  
J.Watson: No not kinky Irene, my beautiful boyfriend turned 18 today and I am taking him out for his first legal drink.  
W.S.S.Holmes: Then yes, very, very kinky Irene.  
I.A.: Thank God I thought you were a monk.  
W.S.S.Holmes: *eye roll*  
J.Watson: get dressed up babe, I'm coming over soon xxx  
W.S.S.Holmes: okay, I'll see you soon :)  
W.S.S.Holmes: has left the chat...

 

…

 

John was in a suit with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, he cleared his throat and set his feet before knocking on the door. He knew Sherlocks brother was overbearing and would well and truly grill him if he were the one to open the door.

 

When the door opened to a well dressed, curly headed boy, John let out a sigh of relief and smiled up at Sherlock.

 

“Expecting my brother?” Sherlock asked with a small, knowing smirk, moving to kiss him on the cheek.  
John chuckled and nodded, handing him the flowers and kissing his cheek back.  
“Always the gentleman” Sherlock said, going to put the flowers in a vase before returning to leave with John. 

 

“Eager to leave, love?” John asked as they linked arms and walked down the drive, towards the town centre.  
“Definitely, don't want Mycroft following us” he said.  
John laughed softly and hailed a cab to take them into town to an Italian bar.

 

Sherlock smiled as John sat him at the bar and ordered them both a Bellini.   
Sherlock looked pleased when they weren't asked for ID when the drinks were served.

 

…

 

After a few drinks, John escorted Sherlock home, making sure he wasn't drunk.  
Sherlock smiled as he lead John to his home, promising him his brother was out.

 

John looked around Sherlock's room curiously, he smiled and looked at the old PC on a desk.

 

“Not what you expected?” Sherlock hummed, looking around his small, messy room.  
“No… More posters… slanted ceiling and less science equipment”  
“Mummy took it off me…” Sherlock hummed “No chemistry in my bedroom she said…”  
John laughed and moved to kiss Sherlock.

 

Sherlock smiled at him and moved to sit on his bed, looking up at John as he moved over to his PC and turned it on, typing out a URL into the search bar.

 

https://youtu.be/7ABNEjPxWEg

 

Sherlock laughed when the song came on.

 

John smirked and shrugged his jacket off and undid his tie, not so gracefully toeing his shoes off.  
Sherlock laughed and did the same, unbuttoning his shirt, watching John as he got down onto his knees between Sherlock's legs.

 

Sherlock bit his lip and leant back on his elbows as John's steady hands undid his belt and fly.  
“You're beautiful” John murmured as he pulled him out and gently stroked him.

 

Sherlock moaned softly and let his head roll back, closing his eyes. He let out a gasp as he felt warm lips wrap around his member.

 

John bobbed his head slowly and looked up at Sherlock as he did it.

 

Sherlock's fingers laced through John's hair as he worked.

 

It didn't take Sherlock long to cum, tugging John's hair and gasping, apologising for cumming so quickly.  
John laughed quietly after swallowing, moving to kiss him and hug him.

 

“I'm glad I met you” John murmured into his hair.  
“And I you, John Watson”  
“You're so lovely”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com for updates on new fics  
> Most of my fics are put up there a while before I post them there!  
> When I finish this fic I'll leave the link to the playlist as I'm adding to it as the story goes on :)


End file.
